Trash Talking
by RedHal
Summary: Not what the title implies. Takes place during the new Chipmunk movie


Disclaimer: I don't own The Chipmunks, Chipettes, or anyone in this story

World: CGI (Any other of my Chipmunk stories if not noted are Cartoon) just after the 'litter monitor' scene, but no dumpster diving

The REAL summary: After Simon is thrown into the trashcan in the Squeakquel (I LOVE that title), Jeanette gets herself thrown in by some cheerleaders and the two have a conversation in the trashcan.

**Trash Talking **

Simon Seville was NOT happy. He had just been tossed into a trashcan after being pranked by his older brother's friends.

He stood up in the halfway full trashcan and brushed some of the gunk off of his blue hoodie

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Simon was hit by something of his own mass and fell back in the grime

"Oh great" he groaned as he glasses had fallen off too angry at Alvin to notice that his guest had said the same thing.

He felt a small set of round frames and wiped the dirt off. Suddenly, he realized something.

These were purple.

"Here we go" a female voice came "Wait…these aren't mine"

Simon put on the strange pair and turned to see who his guest was.

It was one of the new female chipmunks whom he was up against on Friday.

"I take it these are yours" Simon said

"Then these must be yours" she laughed nervously

They switched glasses.

"So… what's your story?" Simon asked indicating the walls of the trashcan

"Cheerleaders" she told him "We saw the jocks throw you and the girls laughed and I spoke up in your defense"

"Gee. Thanks. You know…We never did have proper introductions."

"But I know who you are" she said brushing away a stray strand of brown hair. "You're Simon"

"And you are…?"Simon asked not really wanting to go through life calling her the 'Cute Chipette with glasses'

"Oh…Right…um…Jeanette" she said shyly

"Pleased to meet you" he said briefly forgetting that she was his competition. Suddenly, he noticed she was looking highly confused "What?"

"Um…just between the two of us…what all happened between the Chipmunks and Ian?"

"Oh. HIM." Simon said rolling his eyes. "Well…things started off great despite the fact he LIED to us to get us to leave Dave. He'd get us toys, gadgets, let us have all the fun we wanted…for the first 24 hours we stayed with him. Then it was 6 a.m to 11 p.m of non-stop singing and/or concerts. We were tired and we were kids, but Ian didn't see us that way. One recording session we were falling asleep and he gave us coffee with two shots of espresso. Never doing that again and never letting Alvin do that again. Just before our world tour, our voices were sounding like, as the doctor put it, 'we were gargling with rusted nails'. I overheard her telling Ian to have us take it easy. Instead, he had us lip synch. When we tried to escape, he locked us in a cat carrier. Luckily it wasn't hard to escape from. We realized that Ian saw us as money makers and Dave saw us as young boys who just wanted a real family and to have fun"

"That's different from the story he told us. He said that he worked his butt off to make you guys stars and you turned on him"

"He threw Theodore out of the room when Theodore went to him because he had a nightmare. LITTERALLY threw him the same way Ryan just threw me" Simon informed her "if ANYONE turned, it was Ian. One of the first things you need to learn when it comes to this type of business is how to tell your real friends from those who just want to use you for their own gain. Unfortunately, Alvin hasn't completely figured it out yet."

"Well…Ian HAS been ignoring me and making Elly wear shoes to make her taller. He's focusing on making Brittany the star" Jeanette mused

"I take it Elly's the one with the pigtails?" Simon assumed .

"Well…Eleanor, but we call her Elly for short sometimes." Jeanette explained

"I see. But look. Just some free, friendly advice: I'm not going to tell you to ditch Ian. Chances are he has Brittany wrapped around his little finger and I don't want you ditching your sisters. However, make sure you learn how to pick locks and whatever you do, don't argue with him or he WILL show his true colors"

"Thanks. But…who manages you guys now?"

"Our Dad, Dave" Simon told her "Alvin just landed him in the hospital now hence the school"

"Is your Dad okay?"

"yeah" Simon said. "Just can't be in a lot of stress…not easy"

"How did Alvin land him in the hospital?"

"Alvin was showing off on stage and he accidentally unplugged something causing one of these set pieces to come down and sent Dave flying and crashing into some high voltage stuff." Simon said

"Is Alvin always like that?"

"Pretty much"

"And what about Theodore?" she asked remembering Ian telling them that it's the cuddly ones she has to watch out for

"Theodore wouldn't harm a fly" Simon said. "He's the shyest of the three of us and is very self-conscious. In fact, I'm willing to put being thrown in a trashcan by Alvin's friends behind me for Theodore's sake."

"You know" she said. "You're nothing like what Ian said."

"That's because when we left Ian for a real life, it cost him his career." Simon said "I had hoped he'd learn his lesson, but…I guess not and he's using the Chipettes to get back at us"

"Well…maybe the two of us can be friends in secret?" she asked

"I'd like that" he said

"HEY SIMON!" a voice came from outside "YOU STILL ALIVE IN THERE?"

"YEAH!" Simon called. "IT'S JUST SAFER IN HERE THAN IT IS OUT THERE"

He then turned to Jeanette. "I've got to go. Remember. Be careful around Ian. And good luck on Friday"

"You too" she whispered

Simon climbed out of the trashcan. Jeanette followed on the opposite side so Alvin wouldn't feel his brother was fraternizing with the enemy.

When she was far enough a way, she leaned against a locker and sighed like a lovesick schoolgirl. She had just had a conversation with her dream boy and he wanted to be friends with her

"Jeanette!"

Jeanette turned and saw Eleanor stumbling towards her sister wearing some green shoes

"Hi Elly" Jeanette sighed.

"I just spoke with Theodore" Eleanor whispered excitedly "He is SO sweet. So sweet in fact, I think Ian lied to us"

"I think so to. I just had a conversation with Simon and he explained about what really happened. Ian had overworked them and they had enough."

"You talked with Simon?" Eleanor gasped at her timid sister

"We were trash talking" Jeanette explained. Seeing the stunned look on Eleanor's face, Jeanette realized that her phrase could have meant something COMPLETELY different than the truth

"I meant we were talking in the trashcan" Jeanette added going red in the face

"Don't scare me like that. But…I like that phrase. It'll give Ian and Brittany the illusion that you two aren't getting along"

"We're going to have to give that illusion" Jeanette sighed. "At least until we can get out of Ian's grip"

"we can. And we will" Eleanor said "Even if we have to enlist the help of the Chipmunks"

The End


End file.
